Siriusly Behind The Curtain
by Puppyluv09
Summary: Sirius didn't die when he went behind the veil. This is his tale and his perspective on what our favorite characters went through while he was gone.


Sirius-ly Behind The Curtin by Puppyluv09

Dear Readers, this idea came to me while I was at a friend's house and her brother and I got to talking about who should have and who shouldn't have died in the HP series, Sirius was of course one of them, so I thought, what would happen if the curtain was like an eternal world where those that pass don't die but live forever: Therefore Sirius wasn't fully taken by the curse sent by his evil cousin and now he has to live watching his loved one's go on without him. This one-shot is OotP, HBP, and DH compliant. I thought it was interesting but I want to hear your thoughts… Please read and review.

The last thing he remembered was hearing 'Avada Kadavra' and then nothing, the next thing that he knew, he was laying on the ground and there were many strange faces staring at him, one of those not so strange was his seventh great grandfather who his mother always told him was a fool not understanding and perfecting the dark arts. Others were familiar from texts from school and the family library although none a personal acquaintance. He should have listened to Albus and stayed at headquarters; but at the time all he wanted to do was be useful and keep his godson alive just like he promised his parents he would. Now Sirius watches over his godson Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, also his cousin Nymphadora Tonks and his last living best friend and werewolf Remus Lupin.

He was currently watching Harry and Hermione stand over James' and Lily's graves, the first time the boy had seen it, and it was hard. Suddenly his new 'friend' Pandora appeared by his side.

"Interesting… are they like together?"

Sirius wanted to punch the girl sometimes, however, there were a few problems with his inner desire; one she was a girl and unlike others in his family he didn't believe in hitting females and two, if he took a swing she would probably take him down in five seconds flat despite being sixteen years old. She wore a pair of muggle shorts for boys, shoes she called All Stars, and a basketball team shirt for a team called the Lakers. Her sharp red hair was cut to her shoulders and she had two black streaks on either side of her part, she wore no jewelry except for one daughter necklace that her mother gave her for her sweet sixteen. She had entered the curtain when her stepfather lied to her and said he had a surprise for her. She had adored the man and had no idea he had any inclination to get rid of her. He took her to a mystical water fall in a forest near her house and told her behind the falls was her gift. Little did she know that the curtain was right behind it and she fell into oblivion never to be reunited with her mother again.

"No, they are just best friends, he is visiting his parents and she is helping fulfill his destiny."

"Oh."

They watched in silence until his grandfather came up, "Sirius, it doesn't do to dwell on the past, we cannot rejoin them and we do not wish for them to join us. You cannot do anything to stop what has already happened or what is destined, you must let them lay and be at peace."

"Be at peace?" Sirius had heard the same thing over and over for the past two years, "My two best friends were killed leaving their son in my hands but I couldn't even do that right. I was in Azkaban for twelve years, leaving Harry with his horrid family members. I had to leave him when he went back to his family when I had to run because the ministry was looking for me and then when I finally get settled down, I have to go and get myself killed. How in the hell am I suppose to be at peace?" Sirius went on for a few more minutes telling his two companions about how he should be there rather than here in this forsaken curtain.

"none of us want to be here Sirius." Pandora said.

"You didn't have a choice. That curse should have taken my life and I should be with Lily and James right now!"

"You need to relax."

"I am not going to relax I don't want to be here and I have been saying that for the past two years!"

"It was merely advice my boy, take it easy."

"yeah I'll take it easy when I'm… never mind." He angrily turned back to watch the scene in front of him.

Harry and Hermione were in Malfoy Manor by the looks of the Slytherin décor. He stood by with Pandora and watched Hermione leap into Ron's arms kissing him her messy hair curtaining their faces for mere seconds before revealing them again.

"That is so cute, he comes to the rescue and saves her and she repays him by a simple.. well a bit more than simple kiss… just like in fairy tales." Pandora cooed.

"I always knew that those two had chemistry." Sirius smiled. As they watched the golden trio head to Hogwarts, Sirius thought back to some of the more prominent memories from the past two years.

When he awoke he remembered his first peek into the living world, which is actually when he met Pandora: _Harry picked up their two way mirror and broke it._

"_Oh Harry, Dumbledore has the other don't do that!"_

"_Sirius he can't hear you."_

"_Who's…."_

"_I'm Pandora… I did the exact same thing that you are doing now. They can't hear you and you can't do anything." She said as she approached his side._

"_I shouldn't be here, he needs me."_

"_They all need us at one point or another but this was our fate deal with it."_

"_Why aren't you watching over your friends and family… they decide they didn't want you anymore?"_

"_My mother's dead and I have not siblings to speak of, my other family I didn't care for, and they didn't understand me."_

"_Too bad now leave me to watch the rest of my miserable family."_

"_If that's the way you want it."_

_Sirius watched Harry return to his aunt's and store his stuff under the stairs and he watched Vernon lock it up nice and tight._

_He also remembered when Harry went on his missions for Dumbledore. "I swear Albus if you get my godson killed I will find a way to get to you and kill you myself!"_

"_Such anger Sirius." Pandora stated._

"_This is much too dangerous for Harry…."_

"_So? He's growing up without you there. He would have to do things without you anyway when you hit a certain age…"_

"_That doesn't mean anything….I just want…."_

"_Want what? To protect him and keep him from knowing the darkness's of the world? Well guess what Black, you can't do that… they all grow up and they have to learn things on their own."_

"_You're just a child." _

"_a child that had to learn things the hard way," Sirius' grandfather said._

Sirius remembered that he could have skipped for joy when Ginny and Harry kissed….. he started skipping in a circle singing "_Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

"_Stop acting like a seven year old."_

"_Oh come on Pan…. He finally kissed the girl he's oogled for the past… you know what I don't have to explain this to you… they KISSED!"_

_Pandora shook her head and watched the parade continue._

When Albus passed, he vaguely remembered Pandora grabbing his hand as he silently wept for his long lost friend and those that now had to go on without him.

"_He lived a long life."_

"_Pan that doesn't matter, he was supposed to take care of Harry… Help him through this war, now he is by himself." Sirius said with a shaky voice._

"_If he's anything like you he won't let that stop him." And she smiled at him._

He watched them go through their little adventure rather then returning to school and gave his un heard opinion to the trio as they made their little mistakes getting themselves into trouble.

He was brought back to the real world when Pandora grabbed his arm and gasped, "Sirius… Isn't that the guy… I don't even think that you can call him a guy, trying to kill Harry?"

Sirius looked down and saw Harry walking straight toward Voldemort's circle. "NO Harry turn around!" He jumped up and then felt very dizzy. His world spun as he hit the ground he then saw his surroundings begin to change, from clouds of nothingness to the darkness of the forbidden forest. Next to him was Remus, Lily and James; they in turn stood next to Harry as he went on to face him.

"Does it hurt to die."

"No," Lily said. Sirius wanted to brace the boy but found that he could only float next him. They gave him all the moral support he could along with the others and then Harry released the stone and went on without them. He returned to the curtain and watched Harry face the man their world had feared for far too long. When Harry just let the Killing curse hit him, Sirius let everything escape him… the tears the pain and the hurt all broke out of him. Harry was gone. Pandora wrapped her arm around his shoulder and let him get angry at the world. But suddenly he saw movement and looked up, harry was alive!

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"It was all foretold Sirius… didn't you pay any attention to those meetings of yours."

"Yes but the prophecy…. Wait now it all makes sense! Power not foreseen, ah-ha!" Pandora laughed at the outburst as they watched the battle continue. They watched many good people fall, Neville kill Nagini, and many young students take down fully grown deatheaters and Molly take out Bellatrix.

"You go Molly!"

"Sirius I don't think that you should be encouraging this."

"Oh Molly was so uptight, I'm glad she let loose and let my cousin have it." Pandora shook her head.

When Harry threw the final curse that ended it all, it seemed that the entire curtain shook with happiness, the dark lord's rein was finally over, everyone could finally live in happiness.

"Grandfather, I don't understand. I thought that you couldn't leave the curtain."

"I should have thought about that more in depth; you cannot leave permanently. Harry had the power of the resurrection stone, which gave him those that he needed, his parents Remus and you."

"Oh, but I thought…"

"Son, there are so many secrets and hidden treasures that most of us won't know about until we hit the afterlife, and therefore we are all still trying to catch up." Sirius turned back and watched the celebrations and happy faces pass his view.

Nineteen years later.

Sirius was pacing the view of the living world grunting and mumbling as he did so.

"Sirius sit down, they're coming." Pandora said.

"I can't they are going to be late I just know it."

"Sirius…."

"What can't I see my god grandchildren go off to school?"

"You have done that with Sirius James."

"Yes but Albus Severus is starting this year, this is a big deal!"

"Whatever."

Sirius paced again as they waited for the group to come up into view; however this time as he paced he thought back to the past nineteen years and how much the golden trio had grown up:

Hermione had gone back to school while the boys went straight into work, they were married and had children of their own going off to school. Sirius recalled the birth of Harry's oldest, James. He couldn't be happier, However, he had some pity for Harry.

"_OH Harry, I'm going to kill you!"_

"_You wanted children too….AHHHH" Ginny squeezed his hand._

"_Don't you dare blame this on me, AWWW OH my god I can't push anymore."_

"_Ginny dear you are going to have to keep pushing….. your baby is crowning." Molly encouraged._

_Ginny was in labor for sixteen hours and Sirius was pretty sure that poor Harry had lost all feeling in his hand and had a few broken bones. When James finally started screaming Harry took him from his mother in-law and cooed over him before handing him to Ginny. It didn't take long to decide on a name._

"_Harry, how about James Sirius?"_

_Harry smiled at Ginny, "I love it."_

"_Me too."_

"Sirius here they come!" Pandora said breaking his train of thought, he quickly jumped up onto the bench next to her and they watched the families come together to say goodbye.

"Awww… look how big everyone is… Look at Lily!"

"Yes, she looks like her mother… and her namesake."

"She starts next year right?"

"Yep. Oh boy… here we go."

"What?" Pandora asked and Sirius' grandfather asked when he came up to watch the scene.

"The typical older brother behavior… James is going to tell Albus that he is going to be in slytherin."

"Is that bad?"

"Of course it's bad! James is basically saying that he is going to be disowned if he is not sorted into a good house."

"Boys," Pandora sighed.

They listened to Harry explain to his son that he was going to be loved no matter what house he was in and that he was named after a great Slytherin so it didn't matter.

"Great job Harry." They watched the train load up and leave the station. Sirius knew that it was almost time to let them all live their lives in peace; right after he got to see feisty Lily get on that train with her brothers. But He knew that everything would be ok, everyone had turned out alright in the end.


End file.
